1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module built, for example, in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and other electronic apparatus with a built-in camera module have been available.
Such a camera module includes a lens holder that holds an imaging optical system, a lens barrel that houses the lens holder, a spring that supports the lens holder in the lens barrel in such a way that the lens holder can move along the optical axis of the imaging optical system, an imaging device that captures a subject image introduced by the imaging optical system, and a driving unit that moves the lens holder along the optical axis (see JP-A-2007-108597).